1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to display devices, particularly such devices using an electro-optic device such as a liquid crystal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until now the display element, such as a liquid crystal or an electrochromic element, becomes transparent when no proper driving signal is applied, namely, at the non-driven time, so that it is impossible to know the content of the information to be displayed by the element in advance, which is inconvenient.
Particularly where the photographing information is displayed by this kind of display device, in order to carry out photography quickly, it is very desirable that the photographing information to be displayed is known in advance and that the display pattern is easy to observe.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved electro-optic display device which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art devices.
It is another object of the invention to provide a display device in which the display contents by a display element, such as a liquid crystal, as well as the display positions and the display forms, can be recognized in advance.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a display device in which the display contents by a display element, such as a liquid crystal, can be easily recognized in advance.
These and further objects and features of the invention will become apparent from the description of embodiments thereof made with reference to the accompanying drawings.